The Truth In Your Eyes
by elitemassacre6
Summary: After Quinn shows up to Booty Camp looking a little too much like the person she used to pretend to be, Rachel decided have conversation with her.  Not so subtle Faberry.


The Truth In Your Eyes

By: Elitemassacre6 aka Britt

One-shot

A/N: So if you couldn't tell this is obviously based off of the newest episode. I miss pink haired badass Quinn, but I'll wait.

She putting the last of her things into her school bag when the brunette walks up and sits down next to her. The brunette is observant when it comes to her...too observant. Quinn knows this conversation won't be a welcome back to glee club type of thing. She puts her bag down and leans back, waiting for the words to come.

"I know why you're doing this, and though I can't say I'm not happy you're here...because I missed being able to see you so often, I wish it was as yourself and not as this act your curent situation has forced you into. I understand why, Quinn. I wish she'd loved me enough to do what you're attempting to do. Maybe then there'd be someone there when I got home from school every day." Sighing, she pauses and looks at the blonde, a bit of a frown on her face. The honesty she's letting her eyes show is confusing Quinn, because what does she mean about being alone at home all the time. Doesn't she have two dads?

"I would help you, Quinn, I would. But I'm still at the point that I don't know if I'd be doing it to help you get your daughter back or so that once you have her my mother will need a shoulder to cry on, and maybe then, if only in distress, she'll love me." The brunette looks up at the head of blonde hair atop Quinn's head, frowning.

"I miss the pink. I hope that when this is over, when you have full custody Beth you'll go back to being yourself. Do you mind?" She's holding her hand a few inches from golden hair, eyebrows raised and a question in her eyes. A quick shake of the head from the blonde and she's running her fingers through it, massaging the taller girls scalp.

"Why would you help me, Rachel? Isn't she your mom? Why wouldn't you just tell her now?" Her eyes have closed and she's relaxed against the back of the bench. She hears something that sounds suspiciously like a bitter laugh as the brunettes fngers tease over the nape of her neck.

"No, Quinn. She's not my mom. No more than Hiram and Leroy Berry are my dads. No more than she's Beth's mom. I don't have those things. But Beth should. So I'll keep quiet. If you start to look like yourself again after graduation will you send me a picture? I want to remember that."

The blonde can feel herself becoming drowsy and she doesn't try to fight it. "What do you mean your dads aren't your dads? She whispers this, because of Rachel's hand in her hair and her other hand playing with her own, she can't really manage to speak much louder than that.

"I don't see them anymore. I have not seen them for at least two years. When I was younger...fourteen; they set things up so that I could be alone while they were away on business trips. These got longer and longer until I no longer saw them anymore. I was sixteen. I didn't understand why they didn't love me anymore. When I was fourteen I became really overbearing with the singing, I thought that if I was the best singer they ever heard that they would love me again. But they didn't. I take care of myself fine though. I have plenty of money and when I turned eighteen, they put the house and the car in my name."

"So you don't have anyone. I won't let that happen to my Beth. I'm going to get her back. I don't care what my mother says. She's been better since that asshole left though...no more drinking at all. She thought that before I dyed my hair and started dressing like this that I was going through a phase...so when I came downstairs dressed like this she hugged me and told me that she was glad I was back. Why is it that you're the only person who knows me?" she finally opened her eyes and looked over at the brunette for an answer.

"I think it's because I'm the only person that I know who loves you enough to look past the obstacles you put in front of you to keep us all away. I pull them all away until I can look you in the eyes." Rachel opens her eyes now to stare into hazel. Her hand is at the back of the blonde's neck and she has to work hard to stop herself from pulling full pink lips to her own.

"I'm going to get her back...but what should I do if she kicks me out of the house for having my Beth back? We never talk about Beth with each other and I know she'd rather pretend that it never happened." When she dug her fingers into Rachel's hair, she sighed loudly. She couldn't believe how soft and silky the girl's hair was. She absently thought that maybe Kurt had forced her to go on a hair product shopping trip.

"I have an entire three bedroom house, Quinn Fabray. I would love it if you came to stay there with Beth. And even though you're not saying it I know you're worried about school next year. I'm really trying my best to control myself and not be too forward and assuming, but if you decide to go to any school in New York...then I can sell the house and with that plus the more than adequate savings I have I think we could afford to buy a condo or loft apartment for the both of us and Beth..." At this point Rachel wishes she'd learn to shut her mouth.

"I was thinking of being a child psychiatrist. To help kids like me and like you...And you don't really have to control yourself around me Rachel. I've seen the best of you and the worst of you and I think I like it. Anyway...enough conversation. Let's go. I'm pretty hungry, what about you? Vietnamese?"

"I've worked up quite a sweat, I think I'd benefit from a shower before the meal. I you have a change of clothes in that bag, we can go back to my home, and take showers, then order in." They're walking as they talk and soon they find themselves in the parking lot and then in Rachel's car.

"This is a pretty nice car, but I thought you drove a Prius. What'd you do with that?" She running her hands over seats that she heard were made out of something recycled and tapping on the screen in front of her until she sees a list of artists. When Rachel responds that it's in the garage, Quinn clicks on Paramore and hits play when she finds Turn It Off. It's entirely accurate and she loves it for that reason. The blonde smiles when Rachel turns the volume up loud and rolls all the windows down to the bottom. She can't help but stick her arm out the window and pretend she's flying. She looks over and sees Rachel doing the same, a huge grin on her face that Quinn mirrors. Playing god comes on and she and Rachel nod their heads as it plays.

Quinn Fabray cant really say that she's ever felt this free with anyone else around and the blonde'd be lying if she said that she ever thought it'd ever be anyone else than the loudly singing brunette next to her to make her feel like this.


End file.
